Gladiatrix
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella's mother was killed when she was little, her father, a gladiator was at war. Now that Bella is 17 she is sent to Rome to fight the most dangerous men and tasks. when she's there she catches the eye of the Emperor of Rome himself Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Gladiatrix Chapter 1 **

Bella's POV

I played in the fields of our home, waiting for my father to come back. My mother was cutting some of the wheat out of the ground.

I was far from my home I didn't realize it until I looked behind me and saw the tiny house from a distance. But I was confused because I saw flames.

"Mummy"

I ran to the house as fast as I could I was getting tired but I thought what my dad use to say to me, 'never give up, be a strong little girl and push yourself to your best'.

Right now all I wanted was my mother to be safe

I started to come more in focus with the fire house and saw some solders leaving, they carried something into the house and I recognized it as my mummy, she was bleeding her clothes torn and I could tell by the swelling of her cheeks they had hit her also.

I felt anger course through my veins.

"Look" they had spotted me. I ran away as fast as I could but I cold here the growing footsteps behind me. I pushed myself more, the breath coming out in sharp gasps of my body. Rough dirty arms enveloped me in their grasp. My kicks and shouts to get them off were obviously useless. But I shall not cry for them I will be brave for myself and my parents.

"Looks like we've got a fighter here"

"She'll work hard then"

they tied me up and they rode their horses with me sitting uncomfortably the whole journey.

**Review please and tell me what you think **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Bella's POV

10-Years-Old

Because I was stronger than most I worked the hardest. The constant sound of whipping and the screams of the young children made you sick to your stomach. But every time they whipped me. I did not weep, I did not show any indication they were causing me harm. In fact the more they did it the more anger I got. Fear shall give you no pity in this place, crying only satisfies you. The ring leader. Thrasaws, he was the one who shown a particular interests in my capability to work. He was the one who took pleasure to whipping me. But now today things were about to change.

"Isabella" he roared I turned my head away from the dirt I was digging to find him standing at the top of the mountain with his fat physique. I sighed and started to walk up the rocked hill. My feet burned as the sun came down on us making the rocks more hotter and more difficult to climb. Like a red hot poker was underneath hem but it did sometimes help to go quicker to get out of the rockier hills.

"Yes Thrasaw"

"Come" he walked away and I followed behind him like a lost dog. He had taken me to the village not from where we worked. The market stalls of shouting people entered my ear drums. I looked up and saw the females smiling down at the prying eyes of men teasing them as they went by.

"This is the one I was talking to you about" Thrasaw had put me forward to an old man, his robes shown he was neither from royalty nor for poverty. Middle class.

"She is a girl, the way you described the child I assumed it would be a boy"

"Trust me Derico, she is strong and will please you well"

The man eyed me wearily

"I'll give her a week's trial, if I'm happy with her I'll pay you then"

"Derico I have to have the money now I have…"

"Shut up Thrasaw, she is a slave" he looked at me "But from her features I assume you'll have no fear of not getting paid, come with me"

I walked with him; Thrasaw undid the chains on my ankles

"Work hard slave" he warned

"And come back to you" I scoffed "Trust me I'll work hard"

He slapped my face

"THRASAW!" the man shouted "Do not touch my property"

"I belong to no one" I spat

Derico looked at me, no hint of anger in his eyes more like he was impressed my something

"Come along we have work to do" I walked with him "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Isabella Swan"

"And how long have you been working here" he stepped onto the carriage and indicated for me to hop on with him, this surprised me, the buyers usual made the slaves walk.

The carriage started moving and I continued with my story

"Since I was 7, I'm now 10"

"You act more like your older" he complimented…I think

"Well my parents brought me up well"

"What of them? Where are they?"

"My mother is dead and my father is a gladiator, I still do not know if he is alive"

"Shame, well technically you shall follow in your father's footsteps if you fight well"

I raised my eyebrows at him, this was interesting, to follow in my fathers footsteps, I think that would make him proud to see that I was strong enough.

"How many shall I be expected to fight?"

"A lot of men, but people shall judge you because you're a girl"

"People judge anyway for who ever you are"

"Really" he said amused

"Really" I thought back to the story father told me "A built up man walks into the cage followed by a lanky man with nothing in particular about him, the guards shout to them one of you shall leave here alive. The built man smiled evilly at the lanky man showing no mercy at him. The man picked up his sword and charged at the lanky man with no hesitation. While he was doing this the lanky man saw his movements, saw which way he strike, the way he moved while he was attacking him. The lanky man, now knowing which way to kill this other man, took the opportunity to strike. The lanky man won that battle. The lesson is Cockiness and patience are two different things obviously, cockiness can get you some places, but patience can get you everywhere alive"

Derico looked at me and smiled

"You are one special, interesting little girl Isabella"

I nodded and the rest of the carriage ride was silent

*********************************

Derico and I entered his 'work camp' and I saw the man fighting. Some spotted me and started to talk. The grown men shown signs of confusion on their faces.

"Your not here" Derico whispered "Your in the children's quarters"

I nodded again and looked back at the place we had passed, I saw a man feeding a tiger some meat through the cage, odd.

The carriage had stopped and Derico had helped me off the carriage.

"Boys!" he shouted, the boys were playing with wooden swords and they all lined up when Derico shouted "We shall have another training session come along"

Derico had left and I was stood there watching the boys passed

"What are you doing here" a boy with blond hair asked

"To fight and if you dare laugh I'll punch your face"

He looked taken back but them smiled and walked away

"Right let us begin Isabella you and Draco are up first" Draco the boy who was being cocky to me before walked up to me smugly; Derico had laid some wooden swords on the ground for us. We picked it up and circled each other

"Hang on I'm not going to fight a girl" he complained

"Good then this should be fun" I hit his arm hard with the sword and he yelped in pain. I saw Derico shake his head and smirk.

Draco looked unhappy he charged at me and I blocked his attack my ducking down and then aiming the sword above his neck, indicating he would be dead

"Good" Derico complemented "Red"

Draco's shirt was painted red above his heart he looked at me unhappy and stalked off away from me; I saw the older generation come to watch us. Some of the men were a little taken back by my boldness to strike first.

The session had ended and my chest was painted yellow, indicated I was still alive. I sat by myself at the window taking in the black sky above us

"Your lucky today Isabella" Draco spat I turned to him

"If you want to keep that tongue Draco I suggest you get the hell out of my face right now"

He grumbled and I saw one boy smirk at him and make a comment. Draco hit him and lay down on his bed. And the boy who made a comment walked up to me

"Hey my names Brutus, great work on Draco today" he smiled, as did I

"Aren't you supposed to be sticking up for him?"

"No" he shook his head "I'm glad you brought him down a peg or two, sorry what's your name?" he stuck out his hand

"Isabella" I shook his hand

"Well Isabella this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

I smiled agreeing

**Please remember to review and tell me what you think :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

17-Years-Old

I slit his throat with the sword and was no concentrating with the men behind me. Each one holding a mask over there faces to hide their appearances from me. One had an axe and headed it straight for my head, I ducked and cut his arm of managing to slit the other mans throat while I did it. I stabbed him in the chest and then the4 game was over.

The people shouted my name over and over again; they adored me because I was a killer. I am here to entertain them. That is all I am.

After the blood bath Derico had asked me into his room.

"Isabella"

"Derico what is it?"

"I just wanted to say we're heading to Rome tomorrow for you all to fight in the Coliseum"

I nodded "And?"

"The competition shall be fiercer but there will be the emperor there also I just wanted to warn you, you can't act like yourself with these people. If you back chat them they'll kill you" he walked up to me and held my arms "And I can't let that happen, you are like the daughter I never had and I beg you to behave"

"Derico I can only promise I can try my best, but I shall not bow down to them if I don't think they have earned my respect"

He nodded unhappily, he kissed my forehead

"Go, sleep and be prepared for tomorrow"

Edward's POV

I was in my chambers signing some last minute forms when my father, Carlisle, had decided to join me.

"How are you Edward?"

"Tired" I sighed sitting back in my chair

"Indeed" he agreed "I'm sorry I have to put this burden on you but with me being sick…"

"Father its fine"

"Well we have new slaves coming soon one of which is a woman"

I shot my head up, a woman? That was odd

"Why?"

"Apparently Derico bought her from the same place he buys all of them and he saw potential in her, she must be strong if she's killed everyone she's come across"

I nodded "well I'm off to bed"

"I might want to warn you son Tanya is there"

I sighed the woman just could not take a hint, all because we fooled around once she was attaching herself to me like a leech.

"Thanks for the warning"

I walked to my room and saw her. Her figure being seen by the thin fabric which separated my room. I walked in the living room and saw her sitting on the couch

"Tanya I'm tired, go now"

"But Edward" she smiled

"I'm not interested go now that's an order"

She sighed and walked away. I happily smiled and threw myself on the bed and to sleep.

Bella's POV

We were awoken roughly as usual. The groans of my cell mates were not unusual to me.

We were set in the carriage and the driver started to drive us to Rome.

We had individual conversations with each other talking about how bad it was going to be, how hard our competition would be.

They nagged the doors open when we arrived. We all got out sand then looked up at the great Coliseum

"Bloody hell" Draco whispered

"I know" I replied, I looked to my best friend Brutus and he held the same worried glance as us all

They had put us in individual cells, mine was next to Brutus and Nathaniel.

"What do you think tomorrow will be like?" Brutus asked

"Not sure" we were lying down on our beds

"Well, this is suppose to be hard"

"We've had worse Brutus"

"I know, well good night"

"Night"

I didn't go to sleep straight away, I thought back to my parents, I knew one or more person in these very walls was responsible for her and possibly my fathers death and I would find out who it was and kill them.

The guard had given us a small tank filled with water; the lads had agreed I would go first and then themselves.

I was only in for a second making sure I covered myself properly just in case no perverted guards saw.

Once we had bathed and collected our swords and armory we walked outside to the arena and saw and heard all of the people who came to be entertained.

We walked out and centered in the middle for the man to come out.

I looked to Brutus and he smirked and shook his head, I chuckled knowing he thought it was ridiculous.

The cheers rose and I knew the emperor had come out; I looked up and saw him standing there. He waved to his people and I scoffed the sick rising in my throat.

I saw Derico sitting down in the stalls watching us intently

Greet your emperor

"Emperor we salute you" my friends shouted while I remained silent, he had done nothing to earn my respect.

"Now, we shall be testing your skills slaves, starting with Isabella Swan"

"Good luck sis" Draco said, I'm glad we got on all of us

"Cheers"

Up walked two men who were smiling

"Remember when that happened to you Draco" the boys teased and I laughed

"Attack"

one of them came up to me and I grabbed my sword tight

"This will be…" I cut him off my cutting his throat the crowd cheered and the other man attacked me I ducked and cut of his armed arm and slit his throat.

The crowd I could tell was bored but none the less where please there was blood shed.

"Bow down to your emperor Isabella" the commentator shouted I scoffed and walked away

The crowd talked

"Now"

"Why was he done for us?" I said seriously

"He has given you life"

"What life, tell me emperor how many people have you killed"

I saw him stand up and leave the stall so he would be coming down.

"Bloody hell Bells" they complained but still smiled at my bodiless I winked at them. and they laughed. The guards in black suits come out first circling us all and then the emperor the crowd cheered

"Who are you to question me" he roared

"What right do you have to imprison us" I shouted back

He walked up to me and grabbed my neck but I pushed him back, the crowd cheered me The emperor looked taken back as everyone is. Derico had come down and placed himself at my side

"Your majesty please forgive her she does not know the rules" he reasoned

"I want to speak to you tonight about your behavior slave" he spat in my face and I did the same.

"YOU LITTLE…"

"Try it" I challenged this man had something to do with my parents murders I was not backing down, hell no.

He walked away and the guards followed him, Derico looked at me worryingly I shook it off, let see what the prat has to say for himself tonight then.

**Please remember to review this chapter thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**p.s vote on the poll if you haven't already **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV **

"The cheek of the girl, does she not realize who she is dealing with" I roared

"I did warn you she was a wild card" Carlisle pointed out

"She's embarrassed me in front of my empire" I shouted throwing something against the wall

"Calm Edward, I'm sure after tonight she will settle down"

"It better be" I hissed sitting down and putting my hands

**Bella's POV**

Derico had asked me into his living room to talk about tonight

"Bella I asked you to behave"

"I am sorry Derico, but this man did something in the past which hurt me, I couldn't control my anger I promise you I shall behave tonight but he has three chances after that I comment back"

he nodded "That seems reasonable, even for you" he smirked as did I "Just please remember he's the emperor"

"I will, but I need to bathe"

"Of course, you know where they are"

I nodded and made my way to the slave baths

Edward's POV

I made my way down the corridors, I passed the slave baths near the end of my kingdom, I was gracious enough to even let them bathe but I saw someone pop up out of it. I looked and saw they had long brown hair, totally naked. I realized it was the girl from before who challenged me. No matter how disgusted she made me feel for challenging and embarrassing me I couldn't look away from her beauty. She held her hair on the right shoulder getting rid of the dirt which was buried in it. I looked at her back, it was smooth but it held beat mark I suddenly felt angry I wonder why. I suddenly felt like a peeping tom so I deiced to give her some privacy but when I was beginning to walk away she got out of the bath and gave me a full view of her backside. I gulped at how firm and soft it looked, totally bite-able. She grabbed one of the ratty towels for her to dry herself with. She turned to the side and I saw the rounds of her breast. My breathing hitched. Seeing her like this she made me see she was just a girl a girl who had a hard past and…maybe I had something to do with it? Is that why she was hating me so much?

But I would never do anything to harm her never.

She turned her head and she saw me and she stopped short. But instead of shouting at me or even trying to kill me, her face was still expressionless and walked away. her eyes were cold to me.

I sighed and walked back to my quarters and waited for her to come.

**Bella's POV **

I dipped myself into the bath and relaxed as the unusual warm water hit my flesh. Usually they had the water freezing cold for us but I was surprised to find it at a reasonable temperature. The water however began to burn my scars at the back of my back. I winced ever so slightly as the burning sensation began to make the beating feel like they were being punctured by little needles. I concentrated on something else, like how I was going to keep my side of the bargain to Derico. I owed him this much he had given me the straight to follow in my fathers footsteps kind of. I dipped under the water and opened my eyes. Underneath the water held the statues of lions and goddesses and gods of Rome. I looked down and saw the water went deep. I jumped back up because of the air I so needed. I swan a little to the shallow end and started to wash the dirt out of my hair. And scrub my body. I couldn't get over the feeling of someone was watching me. I shook it aside and dealt with my wounds. The man from the other task at the other place I loved for a while had hit me hard. He managed to scrape me with his axe and I now held a still healing wound on my torso. I held it as little drops of blood began to come out. I decided I had washed enough. I stepped out and grabbed the towel. I patted the wound and it stopped immediately. I must admit I did feel refreshed I'll give the git this; he knows how to do a good bath.

I turned to my side and started to pat down the rest of my body; at the corner of my eye I saw a figure who was watching me. I turned to see the emperor himself. He looked slightly unnerved I had caught him in the act of a peeping tom. I would wait until tonight to shout at him I wrapped myself with the towel and walked away from him.

The moment I walked away from him I didn't feel mad at him or any other signs of anger to be honest I'm not sure what I felt and I was scared of that. My emotions were easy for me to understand but what I've always felt was either hate or just anger.

I dressed and walked back to my cell, seeing Brutus waiting for me in his cell

"You ok about tonight? I mean he is the emperor"

"I don't care who he is, I've promised Derico I would behave but if he contradicts me I'll strike back"

He nodded

"Look I'll see you later, don't wait up we've got more games tomorrow for the people" I rolled my eyes as I said it, the people of Rome were suppose to be the richest people and arrogant people on earth. You could tell by there posture, the way they present themselves. It's beyond ridiculous.

A guard and come to collect me to take me to the emperor his body suit clanging on the floor. My bare feet hit the cold floor as we made our ay into the marble floors. He had taken me to a place which had pure golden doors with little fine decorate details on. He knocked twice

"Come"

He opened the door and I rolled my eyes, he was such a prat thinking he could talk to people like that.

I saw him in his seat signing papers

"The slave your majesty"

"Bella" I sneered

The guard held his sword and I raised my eyebrows for him to try it

"Thank you, leave"

The guard bowed his head and left. The messenger leaving also with the finished documentations. The door closed behind us

"Did you enjoy the show you saw earlier, I didn't realize you worked half nights as a peeping tom?"

He stood up and walked around his table to stand in front of me

"It was a mistake, and I didn't realize you were putting on a show for me" he trailed his fingers down my neck and when he was just inches away from the middle part of my breast through my clothes I pushed him back. He growled and pushed me down onto the couch, he trapped himself above me pinning my hands at the side of my head.

"Finished now" he hissed

I pushed him off me and he grabbed his sword, I grabbed the nearest one next to me just as he attacked me. I shielded myself from him and then took the opportunity to slice his arm he hissed I tripped him up and he landed on his backside on the floor. I thought he was finished trying to attack me but he scraped his sword inside my thigh I hissed also the same as him. He dropped his sword away and then managed to get mine away form him. Again he pushed me on the couch and this time, making sure I couldn't get away.

The throbbing of the cut getting harder to ignore as it started to sting.

"Now have you finished?"

I grunted "I'm impressed no-one has managed to defeat me before"

"I _am_ the emperor" he smiled smugly I scoffed and looked away he bent down and whispered harshly in my ear

"You will respect me little girl" I felt his hot breath and I gulped as it was making me uncomfortable "when you fight tomorrow when everyone bows and praises me you _will_ mirror there movements"

"And if I don't" I hissed

"Then your time here shall be difficult" he threatened

"Making us slaves is punishment enough, what could you possibly do to me which is worse"

"O how little you know what I can do" he said pulling back and looking at me, I wanted to say to him of how much he was capable of, but I really did want to keep my promise to Derico "If you disrespect me again I will punish you understand"

"Yes" I hissed

"Yes what?"

I paused, that little bastered wanted me to say his full title I sighed angrily

"Yes emperor Edward"

I saw him smile "There was that so hard?"

"Hardest thing ever"

"You obviously have no idea what it's like to be in bed with me then do you?" he grounded his erection to me and I couldn't help but flutter my eyelids he smirked

"Maybe you wish to be in my company" he cocked his head to the side "Perhaps it was all an act, maybe you want to share my bed" he brushed his lips across mine but I turned my head again

"Let's get this right _emperor_, I am a slave nothing more, I shall not be your play thing now do _you_ understand"

He nodded I saw something in his eyes disappointment? Impossible

"Now get the hell off me"

He got off me and helped me up

"Till tomorrow then" he called after me as I left the room. I opened the door and saw the guard waiting for me. he led me back down to the cells and locked me in the cell. I curled up in my bed and let the dreams take me.

**Please remember to review this chapter, thanks **

**Remember to vote on the poll :) **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

Brutus had bombarded me with questions as soon as he was awake

"So what happened last night? With the emperor"

"Just the usual" I shrugged "You shall respect me, you shall do this and that" I scoffed "I swear the guy is annoying"

"Sounds like he came onto you" he chuckled; I didn't say anything "Bells did he?"

"Not in that sense, we started fighting and then we were…too close" I shrugged "Trust me, I can handle him"

He nodded

"Slaves, out" the guard had un-locked all of our cells and marched us out and into the armor section.

"You shall bow down and respect the emperor, any who do not shall die" Brutus looked to me I smirked and he rolled his eyes but with a smirk.

They had opened the gates and we ran out into the middle.

I saw him there sitting on the thrown next to someone who was standing there with a bowl of fruit.

I shook my head in disgust. I didn't want to do it

"We salute you emperor" I missed it, o crap. I looked at him and I saw look mad. I bit my lip to stop smiling

"Bella" Brutus hissed

"I honestly didn't do it to annoy him I just missed it I'm sorry"

He nodded

"Now slaves, your next fight shall come in different directions, die with honor" the crowd laughed

"Stick together" I said when they come out of the gates, shield yourself with your shields understand?"

"Yes Bella"

The gates opened and out entered two carriages, then we looked to the left and saw another two carriages

"Shield" I said. We all bent down and shielded ourselves

"Draco and Khan, shoot through the gaps when I say ok?"

They nodded; I looked through the gap and waited for them to come back round "Now"

The two men were down on the carriages.

We separated the shield and climbed onto the carriage. I used my sword to dodge one of the arrows which came my way, I then slit the mans throat who was aimed it at me, jumping onto the carriage while I was at it. The crowd roared with enjoyment, they were all disgusting.

The fight had finished and we only lost two men. Khan and Thomas.

"The slaves win" the commenter shouted the crowd cheered for us all. I saw the emperor stand up and leave. The guards came out of the entrance and I sighed, he wanted another word.

"Isabella, I see you didn't greet me"

I pursed my lips he smirked

"You must be punished" he nodded his head to one of the guards I turned to see Brutus being held my two guards. I looked to Edward

"What the hell do you think you're doing" I hissed

"This, kill him" I saw Brutus' head sliced off I charged at Edward but the guards held me back

"That is what you get for not playing by my rules"

Edward smirked and walked away

"Coward" I hissed. He stopped

"What was that?" he asked over his shoulder

"I said you're a coward, getting your guards to do your dirty work" I wasn't just referring to this moment. He killed my best friend, he killed my family.

He charged for me and grabbed my neck, the crowd booed. Edward looked round at the crowd

"You think they're your people, there not"

He looked at me he let go of my neck and charged off

**CELLS**

I lay on the ground of my cells.

"It wasn't your fault" I looked up to see Draco leaning on the cage

"Wasn't it?"

My cell door opened

"The emperor wants a word with you"

I sighed and stood up, Draco gave me a thumbs up sign and I chuckled.

**EDWARD'S ROOM**

The guard had knocked on his door and we waited for a reply.

"Come"

The guard opened the door. And I was dragged in by Edward. He pinned my up the door and held my throat, his face close to mine.

"I told you if you defied me again I would punish you, not only have you made me look bad in front of my people you have once again made me feel embarrassed"

"You killed my best friend do you expect me to just stand there and say nothing after what you did?"

"That is exactly what I expect; as you've said before you are a slave you are nothing more but a toy"

I tried to push him away. But he held me close

"Now listen to me" he snarled "if you don't respect me more of your friends will die and then I'll bring more slaves in here and kill them also, how many deaths do you want to be responsible for Isabella"

"I didn't mean to not say it, but when you did that, trying to let me say in on my own, I wasn't going to do it"

""You will respect me"

"I will not"

"Yes you will" he slammed me more onto the door

"I will…"

I was cut off by his kiss.

**Review please :) **

**Vote on the poll for over again, boy or girl for baby **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

What the hell? Why was he kissing me?

He grabbed my leg harshly and I gasped, giving him the opportunity to thrust his tongue in my throat. I rolled my eyes back at the sensation. I let my emotions take over. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped my leg around his hip grinding his hips into me. He picked me up and then slammed me onto another wall.

I moaned. I started to take his robe off. He dragged his nails up my leg and stopped inside my thigh

"O god" I gasped when he pulled back and railed his kisses down my jaw and to my throat. He moved and took us through some thin orange fabric. He fell down and I lay on a soft mattress. I almost died of the softness and compyness of the mattress. I pushed him back to make him revel himself to me. I gasped and trailed my nails down his exposed, muscular chest.

"O lord" he moaned. It wasn't until he said something I came out of my daze.

"Crap" I got him off me and ran out of the room nearly.

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

I lay on my bed feeling confused. What happened yesterday was Edward was a mistake. I was just giving into my hormones. I mean I had never ever been touched by a man like that, not that I would throw myself at a man who would do that to me, yet that was odd. Edward was a bastered; he had killed my friend and family. And did he think a simple kiss could make up for past sins?

The guard shad led us out to the middle of the battle field again.

"Slaves you shall battle each individual warriors"

Then 10 men came out armed with much useful weapons than us.

"Tenner says I can kill the guy by snapping his neck" I said to Draco, he chuckled and prepared himself. I dropped my weapon and attacked my men, snapping his neck.

The crowd cheered, one of the warriors who had killed a man already attacked me. I saw at the corner of my eyes Edward tense. I ducked and grabbed the weapon, I climbed the mans back and brought the weapon back so it was in the middle of his face.

My friends had managed to kill the rest of the warriors.

The crowd cheered and I saw Edward stand and leave. But he didn't come out this time, to which I was grateful for.

* * *

Later that day Derico had asked me to come into his studies.

"Derico"

"Bella, I'm pleased with you, you've managed to behave" he chuckled I rolled my eyes

"Only just, what is it?"

"I have reason to believe, the emperor didn't kill your family"

"O?" I asked shocked

"It was someone in here, this place, but I'm not sure who"

"Ok, thanks for telling me"

I walked away and walked down the slave tunnels. I was grabbed into the alley way

"Bella it's me"

I saw Edward standing there in his robe

"What are you…"

"I need to talk to you" he whispered in my ear "Tonight, my room, I'll send someone for you"

* * *

**CELLS**

"So why did the emperor ask you to his room last night" Liam asked

"Because I missed behave" I sighed, I had always hated that asshole

"Did he punish you" he smirked. I glared at him

"Back off now Liam"

"Or what?" he taunted

"Your brave now because you're protected by the bars, wait till tomorrow"

"What ever" he stroked my exposed knee "You know you want me, and when I find a secret of your I shall use it against you to my advantage" he stroked my knee higher. I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so his nose hit the bar, he yelped in pain.

I smirked

Until tonight I thought

I'm sorry it's short but I promise I'll update soon, I'm just tired and I need a little more inspiration for the next chapter :)

**Review and tell me what you think **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	7. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT !

DO YOU WANT BELLA AND EDAWRD TO SLEEP TOGETHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?

REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE. AS SOON AS YOU DO I SHALL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER

TWILIGHTERHEART XXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**My story Forks player is up for a nomination. **

**Nominating will begin as of the 30th of June and will close on the 24th of July.**

**Once that is done, voting will begin on the 25th of July and will close on the 6th of August. The winners will be announced on the 10th of August.**

**Send Missstrawberries a message saying my authors name and story title and say you want to vote for me thanks. **

* * *

**And now for the over due chapter of Gladiatrix. I am so sorry I haven't updated, I wanted inspiration and make it a long chapter for you all. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

The guard had come to collect me at the usual time. Draco looked a bit confused as why they were collecting me I gave him a light shrug and a clueless face before leaving.

The guard had walked me past the usual sights, to pass the dirty rotten floors and walls and into the golden and maple floors of the palace.

The guard had knocked on the large doors twice and waited for a response.

"Come" Edward's voice was slightly shaky as if he was scared or something.

The guard had opened the door and led me in "Thank you that will be all" Edward said towards his guard. The dirty looking guard passed me and shut the door behind him.

I looked straight forward and saw Edward standing there in his usual robe for night.

"Bella, please have a seat" he said formally. I frowned slightly feeling a little nervous. I took a seat on the four silver lion headed chair which had a dark velvet flowered pattern. He sat on the same chair next to me.

"Edward what do you want to talk about?" I asked impatiently

"I want to be with you…I want this somehow to work"

"Edward be serious, first of all you don't want me in a relationship way you want me in a lustful way and we can't be together it would never work" I shook my head, being brutally honest. I know Derico had told me there was a possibility that he didn't kill my parents but I don't want to risk that chance by sleeping with the enemy

"Why can't we be together" he pleaded with me, holding my hand. I snatched my hand away and got out of my seat pacing.

"Edward, you've killed so many people, one right in front of my own eyes. I mean my best friend Edward; you killed Brutus in cold blood and why because of something I did you really expect me to be your play thing. We don't love each other nor will we ever, now I'm going" I turned and walked to the door. But my arm was grabbed. I looked to Edward sighing as I did

"No matter what you think Bella, you will never be my play thing. When I asked you to come here tonight I had no intention of seducing you or annoying you, I want to know about your life Bella"

"Edward, you're forgetting the most important fact of all, you're the emperor I am a slave a tail like this will never end well"

"No-one has to know"

"People will find out"

"And if they do we'll deal with it"

I looked at him, his eyes were deadly serious. I sighed

"I can't believe what I'm about to do"

He smiled and cradled my face "I that a yes?" he asked hopeful

"I don't trust you yet Edward, not fully"

"All the more reason to know each other"

I nodded he leaned down and gave me a peck but I craved more. No wonder I hear tails of him breaking women hearts.

* * *

NEXT DAY

FEEDING TIME

I sat with Draco and Carl. They were the closest to brothers I had here.

"So what did he want?"

Draco asked, not looking up from his food.

"Nothing, he just wanted to say how good I was" I rolled my eyes and they chuckled

"You're going to be good though right? I don't want you getting hurt or killed like Brutus"

I nodded and smiled.

"Bella" I saw Liam passing us and I glared at him.

"I saw what he did last night Bells" Carl said glaring at Liam "Just wait until today I'll kill him"

"What! And not let me" I asked offended they chuckled and we carried on eating our horrid food.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I woke smiling and I stretched. I felt someone stroke my lower torso and I jumped back.

"Tanya" I hissed glaring at her, "I suggest you get the hell out now before I feed you to the tigers"

"Eddie" she whined toying with her dress

"One more string comes loose on your dress Tanya I swear I will throw you in with the slaves today" I winced mentally using the fraise slaves. I didn't think of her as a slave I pictured her as a goddess, we would lay down together in the bed sheets after making love. She would toy with the back of my hair and we would both smile at each other like idiots. I would take her as my bride and we would go someplace where no-one would find us. a little house maybe totally deserted from civilization We would bring our children up there. A girl and boy. I smiled and Tanya got the wrong impression

"I knew you would see it my way" she made her way to me and I looked away repulsed my the hanging of her breasts they were much too large and rough. You would think being royalty would have the opposite effect, I wonder what Bella's look like…stop it Edward you promised her your intentions weren't like that and there not. Yet I am a man and cannot help the feelings I have towards her. If only I wasn't the emperor I would just take her and leave.

"Tanya I command you to get out now before I get my guards and let them throw you out"

She huffed and walked away letting the orange see through curtain go to opposite sides as she left. I lay back down and my hands on my face if only it was Bella who was here with me.

I dressed and walked into to study where I found Anthony my adviser.

"Good morning emperor" he greeted me with a few scrolls in his hand and a quick nod of the head

"Anthony" I sat down on the chair and he set the scrolls down.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked

"You mean the next fight?"

"Yes"

"Well, it seems the girl Bella is very strong and the public have grown fond of her" who wouldn't I thought "Perhaps too fond"

I stopped writing and looked at him

"What do you mean by that" I demanded

"Please don't get me wrong your majesty it just appears Bella has been giving the public a little too much…enthusiasm"

"What's wrong with that" I asked returning to my writing

"Whenever the other slaves come on to fight they don't cheer for them as well as they used to"

"So the people want Bella" I shrugged being careful not to smudge my writing

"Indeed, so I suggest to you why not give the people what they want, let Bella fight alone"

I had to refrain from clenching my fists or show any indication of anger, did he not realize how dangerous that was?

"And who do you suggests she fights?"

"I shall leave that up to the commentator my lord"

I nodded and finished the last signing

"Leave"

He bowed his head once more before leaving to prepare for Bella's fight. I didn't like this one bit.

**Please review and remember to vote for me thanks :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I woke up around the same time as I usual do. However my surroundings were different. I sat up and saw I was lying on a great big golden sheeted bed which was being held up by the steel bars which formed an unusual feature. I looked up and saw a mixture of brown and golden canopy fabric at the top.

"Morning"

I looked straight and saw Edward

"What the hell" I hissed getting out of bed and coming to stand in front of him "Are you insane how long have I been here?"

"I brought you here not 30 minutes ago, just relax Bella and besides you still look tired" I stroked my cheek and I instantly relaxed.

"Edward why have you brought me here"

He frowned and his deep green eyes looked unhappy his body language tensed slightly

"My advisor has suggested you fight with another component of some sort, he seems the crowd is taking a liking to you too much"

That was odd, I thought advisors were just there to tell them what to do about the financial side of things. Could this advisor be using his position to be able to have a little too much power? To his advantage?

"Bella" he brought me out of my thought and I looked at him fully "Please be careful today, it is the guards idea to choose who they think is suitable to fight you"

"I'm always careful Edward, and I can always look after myself"

he nodded with the same frown as he spoke to me about the 'game'.

"Bella would you mind if we should sit and learn about each other for a while?"

I thought for a moment, granted I wanted to know Edward but what happens when we cut whatever we have or are short because of an object which is the way?

"Ok" I lead my way back to the bed, I could literally die with the comfort of this bed Edward seemed to realize it because he smirked and made his way over. He sat at the edge of the bed and leaned down to he was lying on his side leaning on his elbow.

"Comfortable?" he asked rhetorically I rolled my eyes

"You first" I suggested

"Ok, am I asking you the questions?" I nodded once "How old are you?"

"17, how old are you?"

"20" I raised my eyebrows, he was not 20 he, ok don't get me wrong on this I know 20's not old, but he looked younger than that Edward chuckled and I found myself liking the sound, it was oddly comfortable.

"I really am 20, how did you get into all this" he gestured around him, Rome.

"Derico bought me of a man and ever since that I've been fighting"

"How long have you been fighting?"

"That's two questions" I replied smirking, he sighed and I knew he didn't like it when he got answers

"How long have you been emperor?"

"about, 5 years, I started when I was about 15 and worked myself up, my father you see is ill and he can't take care of his kingdom anymore so he's passed it down to me" I nodded and he smirked "How long have you been fighting?"

I chuckled at his persistence, I furrowed my eyebrows as it felt unusual to laugh with someone other than my brothers and that was always a stress one the laugh I just made was carefree

"I've been fighting ever since I was 10, but I got into the 'slave thing' ever since I was 7. my parents died when they were young over something I don't know and I was taken to work" it was partly true what I was saying I still don't know the reason they were killed.

"That's horrible" Edward shuddered

"That's life" I shrugged

Edward sighed "You must be off before anyone expects, it's getting lighter and I don't want anyone to get suspicious"

"Your fault" I said chuckling he scoffed. This was the Edward I liked the one I could actually like. Friends with the emperor and him friends with a slave somehow I get the feeling that doesn't work out.

"I better go" I stood up as did he we looked t each other and I must admit I wanted him to kiss me before I left. Edward got the idea as our eyes continually dropped down to each others lips and eyes. He leaned down and connected our lips it was a very slow and intimate kiss, one we had never shared before. Edward put his hands on my hips wile I just put mine on his shoulders and feeling how strong they were. We tilted our heads to the side to deepen the kiss our breathing became irregular as we needed to pull away to get some oxygen into our system, but neither one of us attempted to pull back but unfortunately the knock at the door did. We both looked at each other terrified, thinking who ever was at the door, if they didn't knock, would have saw us.

"Stay here" he asked I nodded. He kissed me once before going to see at the door "Come" I sighed I had to have a word with him about that

"Eddie" .hell? "I missed you" she cooed I smiled, this must have been the Tanya, the one who is persist to get Edward to bed with her. I tightly smiled. Everyone knew how much Tanya wanted Edward.

"Tanya, get out of my room now" he hissed

"Edward, you know we're meant to be together" she cooed I put a hand over my mouth to stop me from giggling loudly.

"Tanya I swear if I don't see you walk out of this door in 5 seconds I will get you out of my kingdom"

I heard her huff and I heard her footsteps walk to the door. The door slammed and I couldn't hold it in I laughed. Edward walked in the bedroom sighing and slightly smiling

"I'm glad you think it's so amusing"

"I didn't realize she was that bad" he raised his eyebrows "Everyone knows what she's like Edward I just never thought I get the chance to see it first hand"

I continued laughing, not being able to control myself

"That's it" Edward picked me up and dropped me on the bed.

* * *

Edward's POV

I had never seen Bella like that, so open top show her emotions I thought Tanya coming in here would anger her but she does the opposite of what I expect her to. After rounds of tickling her finding the spots where it caused the most laughter's I stopped

"You must go now" I sighed leaning over her slightly

"I know" she sighed leaning up she kissed my lips before getting off the bed. Bella had never initiated a kiss it was always me, does that mean she's started to trust me? I heard the door close and I lay on my bed thinking of the possibility anything could happen between me and Bella and nothing was impossible.

* * *

Bella's POV

The guards had given me my sword and led me out into the middle, I saw Edward in his place as usual and I saw a great big man with a lion armored face. Standing in front of me.

"Begin" the commenter shouted

the man got sand in my eyes and we started to fight. I saw something in his other hand but I couldn't figure out what it was. Then I felt it was a whip. I bit down on my lip to stop any noise coming out. I slid my sword across the mans torso and he screamed in pain through his mask. I pushed him and he whipped my leg and he manage to get me down on the floor. The pain was unbelievable sore. I saw my friends looking through the bars worried about me. I grabbed my sword and stabbed his inner thigh making him go down. His dagger coming to rest on my shoulder blade only barley wounding me. I hissed as it pierced my skin. I manage to get up while the man whimpered in pain.

"Kill, Kill, Kill" the crowd shouted I saw the emperor stand and bow his thumb down, in other words, for me to kill the man. I lifted up the mans mask and gasped at what I saw

"Dad?"

:D please review this chapter and I'll give you a teaser bit when you do :)

vote on the poll and vote for me on the awards I'm sorry I haven't updated and to ..boy I am so sorry I didn't send you a teaser but I promise I will start to :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Dad?"

he looked at me confused for a second and then realization hit his face

"Bellsy?"

i could feel myself collapsing, i heard the crowd boo in the background but i couldn't care less

"You have to kill me Bella, other wise the emperor will hurt you"

I shook my head, refusing to kill my own father! and then when i dropped my sword i heard "Isabella the mercyful" the crowd cheered

i saw Edward had gotton out of his place and the doors opening. Edward came out

"Pick him up and take him to the cells" Edward commanded i nearly punched him for talking to my father like that

"You slave shall come back to me and we shall discuss again you listen to me" he stormed off and the crowd cheered for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that eveing, while struggiling to contain the urge to scream becuase my wounds hurt so bad, i was walking to Edward's room. the guard shut the door behind me and in led my father. i ran up to him and hugged him

"O Bella i've missed you"

"I've missed you too dad, so much" i was crying, i never cry

"O hey there, where's my brave little girl then ey?"

"She's still here but is so happy to see her dad" i wept

"Em, i can arrange for you to leave here and set up some good accomodation for you, But i'm afraid Bella has to stay here for a little while, it would cause too much suspicion if a new 'slave'" he used the sir quotes "Were to be set their freedom"

"I understand" my dad pulled back and looked at me he smiled "You look so much like your mother"

i just nodded

"You can see Bella as ofton as you like, but if you wish to be free you have to go now. i've got a carrige to send you to your new home not far from here"

"Thank you emperor" my dad bowed his head he kissed my forehead "I'll see you soon baby girl"

"See you soon papa" we embraced each other. i was ignoring the needle pains in my back. Charlie walked out of the door giving me one last look with a smile

"Guards escort him to the carrige"

"Yes emperor Edward" they bowed. the door shut, which left me and Edward...alone. i walked to him and hugged him tight

"Thank you Edward, for everything you've done for my father" I said sincerely

"It's fine Bella, but I need to see your wounds"

he led us to his bed and lay me down so my back was to him i heard him have a towel and bowl at the side, probably to clean the blood away properly.

He examined my back. I hissed as he started to lower the top half of clothing down to my waist, so my back was now bare to him. I heard him take an intake of breath

"O Bella, I'm so sorry for this"

"Edward, it's not your fault" I sighed, flinching slightly as he began to dap cold water on my back with the flannel. Each spot he cleaned he left a soothing kiss. Whispering his apologies as he did.

I tightened my grip on the bed sheets not realizing that little drops of tears were running down my face and onto the pillow.

"I can stop for a moment if it hurts" he suggested

"No I'm fine honestly, it doesn't hurt while your doing it" I told him half truthfully. I wouldn't have trusted anyone but Edward to take care of my wounds.

Edward's POV

Is it possible to love someone in only a short matter of time? Because if it was so I am greatly in love with this wonderful woman. She had been through so much and cared about other people and not herself, she had put up with my nonsense and agreed to give us a chance to be friends. I don't know whether to tell her or not I love her, what if she doesn't feel the same way about me, it could ruin everything I wanted with her.

I continued to brush any excess blood away from her. her preciuos blood had been spilt over me. this was my fault she was like this. i kissed each wound, making sure i wasn't hurting her she just hummed and i saw her smile. she looked so tired

"Stay with me here tonght, for a couple of days"

"Edward, no i can't" she tried to get up but her wounds stopped her

"Bella, i'll tell my guards i've sent you somewhere that you shall be tuaght a lesson to respect me and they'll belive it"

"What about my friends"

"They'll belive what theyhere form the guards"

"Suppose someone finds out then what?" she argued, i could tell she wanted to stay but she wanted every question in her head answered

"I told you we'll deal with it if it happens"

she bit her bottom lip and looked at me

"Ok"

i smiled "Thank you Bella" i kissed the back of her neck and she shivered. i smiled agaiest her skin i continued to kiss her skin. she smelt even better than she had before, was that even possible?

i saw Bella's eyes close. i looked down at her wounds to see they were all cleaned up. i just had to patch them up and then she'll be fine.

"Edward"

"Yes?"

i saw here eyes were still closed. she smiled in her sleep

"Fluffy...pony...bushy tail" i chuckled. i lay down beside her and admired her face. i changed for bed, feeling a bad i didn't have anything to give Bella. i drapped the covers over us and she snuggled deeper into the bed spread. i stroked her cheek and kissed her nose

"Edward" she sighed smiling. "Love you"

i closed my eyes and felt my eyes fill up with tears nearly...i felt like such a girl, but i was relieved it wasn't just me who was feeling these emotions it was her also.

"Good night my Bella" i whispered kissing her lips softly

* * *

**Please review and vote for me on the Cullenizer awards thanks - Forks Player story remember, up for nomination **

**Hope you liked it ;) **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the most comfortable relaxing position ever. i opened my eyes ever so slightly and saw a sleepy Edward he looked so peaceful while he slept. I winced as i moved to get more comfortable the scars on my back were still sore Edward mumbled and huffed and his head turned to the side and saw me, he smiled lazily

"Good morning" he leaned over and kissed me

"Morning" i sighed and smiled at him, Edward i could tell was changing

"Can i ask you a question?" he asked

"Of course" i replied

"I was woundering what would you say if i made us public"

"Edward i don't want to be the girl who's known to sleep with the emperior to get up"

"I understand" he nodded, he sat up and kissed my back and trailed his hand down my back making sure he wasn't putting too much pressure "I'll never forgive myself for doing this to you"

"Please don't blame yourself for this Edward"

he continued to kiss down my back until he reached the lower part his hand just grazing over my backside and then up at the sides of my torso, i chuckled. i was always tickilish there

"Is someone tickilish?"

"Don't Edward please" i chuckled "It hurts my back"

"Ok"

"You know what's unfair?"

"No" he climbed back up my body and hovered over the back of me, giving me other ideas in my head, Bella get your mind out of the gutter! his lips were leaving kisses on my back neck when i mumbled out

"It's not fair that your wearing clothes and i'm not"

he stopped kissing my back and i felt his lips twitch into a smile

"Would Bella like to see me naked?" he teased smoothing his hand down to my backside

"She would if he stopped referring to himself in the third person"

he chuckled and sat up i turned my head to see him rid of his clothing, that was fast was all i thought, he smiled and hovered over me again

"Is this ok with you my Bella" my bella, i liked the sound of that coming from him but i felt him prodding near my ass i heard him gasp

"Maybe you should lye on your side?"

"Good thinking"

i was aching for him to be inside of me, but now wasn't the time unless i wanted to say 'yes that feels good but myback is aching becuase ti burns' it kind of ruins the moment. i knew we were close to be with each other like that i guess i was just worried, he lay on his stomach and looked at me.

"What are you doing today?" i asked he shrugged

"Signing some papaers and then i've got a meeting with the council" i nodded

"How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure, i can always cancel them they always go through the same things anyway"

"No it's fine, you go i really just need to rest"

"I understand, i better get dressed in a minute but before that" he leaned into me and kissed me on the lips. our lips moving in perfect sync my lips parted and Edward took the oppotunity to taste me with his tongue, i mirrord his actions. he tasted like oranges and cinnamon. i wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him closer our breathing became unregular

"Edward, i need release please" i gently lifted and turned me over he trailed his hands downmy stomach and swiftly entered one finger into my very wet clit i gasped and bucked agaiest him feeling the slight sting of the pain on my back he moaned when i reach ed down and stroked him, i had no idea what to do but i must have been doing something right becuase he was panting hard and his eyes closed, he leaned down and kissed me hard our tongues collided with each other our kisses became urgent our hips started to move faster as Edward's finers and my hand started to move faster and harder we wanted desperetly to be one with each other btu as i said now was not the time.

"Ah...o god....o please....just....just a little...harder...ahh" my orgasim took over and made me callopse onto the bed, my hand was still on Edward's shaft and i could tell he was close i leaned in and took his tip in my mouth

"Bella....please just" i put him fully in my mouth and sucked "O god....that's it...right there....ahhhh" he orgasimed in my mouth i cleaned every inch of him. we lay back on the bed panting and in desperate need of breath

"That was...amazing" he breathed out, he kissed my coller bone and laid his head there enveloping me in his arms

"It was" i replied stroking his hair

"Your majesty"

"Shit" Edward got out of the bed and picked up his top he ran into the other room. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry your majesty but we have problems with the people they seem to have grown fond of Isabella and want her back, they are silent as soon as they enter they want her back"

i heard Edward sigh, i wrapped the sheets around me and stood up making sure i wasn't seen

"Very well i'll see what i can do"

"Thank you your majesty" i heard the door shut and me and Edward breathe dout a sigh in releif he entered the bedroom again parting the orange colourd material

"That was close" he leaned down and kissed my lips "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but i don't think me resting for the better part of a week is going to happen"

"I know" he admitted unhappily "But u guess i can say you'll be arriving in two days so" he smiled i loved that smile i chuckled and stroked his cheek i loved him so much and...i wanted to tell him i knew if i prolonged it things would be worst and i wouldn't be able to tall him so here it goes

"Edwardiloveyousomuchandi'msorryifyoudon'tfeelthesamewayjusttellmenowandi'llleave"

Edward looked at me stunned "I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

i sighed "Edward i love you so much and i'm sorry if you don't love..." i was cut off by his kiss he held my face in his hands while i wrapped my arms round his neck we pulled back and breathed into each others mouth

"I love you Isabella, and if you think i don't love you your wrong, when that vile Tanya came into my room i thought of you thinking of how our life could be. how we would go away from here and start a life to have our children grow up with us in our own house, don't you see Bella i'm thinking way into the future becuase i want my life to be with you every second of the day"

i felt my eyes tear up i kissed him again, this time our kiss was slow and gentle i knew what i wanted now and i knew when

"Edward, tomarrow night i want you to make love to me all night"

he nodded "It will be my pleasure"

we kissed again and wrapped ourselves in each others arms

* * *

**Please remember to review this chapter, thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	12. so sorry

SORRY

Everyone who likes this story I have to apologize I have been so focused on trying to finish the other off and getting it right I've been lacking on this story, I have a general idea of what I'm writing in the next chapter and it will contain a lemon

I'm sorry for everyone who thought this was a new chapter a million times sorry. But if I haven't updated it in about 7 days then tell me and I'll update :) should be up soon though promise :)

Twilighterheart xxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

Bella's POV

I had woken up again in Edward's bed, however the space beside me was empty and i felt it was cold. Edward had to settle some rules today over his kingdom, the constant rows over who gets how much land, which place gets the most food. it was a horrible place to be if you were a child.

I still remember having to hear the screams of the children i worked with at that place where Thresaw used me as a personal entertainment, i wonder if the children were still there? fully grown and making them work even harder as the hot sun angled in their direction. i clenched my fists thinking of how horrible it would be to have to do that still, i didn't know if i would have been able to live through out another round of pain. i felt i still had nothing on and i was still lying on my stomach which i found odd because i always slept on my side or back. the throbbing pain in my back had gone, not completely mind, but it was much better than the other night. i sat up not feeling the pains in my back and looked around to see if Edward had lay me any clothes so i could put them on when i woke, he hadn't. i guess if he had that would have caused suspicion and it kind of made me glad he didn't have any women's clothing in here.

i wrapped the white sheets around my thin body and walked over to the balcony i walked over to the corner making sure that nobody saw me. i looked down at the passing people in the mile away distant. i looked up at the great statue of a god and began to let my mind wonder. how much i loved and cared for Edward, how much i was worrying i was going soft and i wouldn't be able to fight my battles anymore as good as i use to, what would happen if i got killed? what would Edward do? he had told me he loved me but how exactly strong was that love he held for me? but who was i to judge that? i knew one thing for now, me and Edward are completely devoted to each other and nothing could change that. and tonight we had agreed tonight would be when we have consummated our love for each other, shutting the world out of our lives and focusing on each other, feeling and exploring each one of our bodies. i had a sneaky suspicion Edward liked it when i clawed his back for some reason i didn't know.

i wonder how my father was doing to his new life, what would he be doing now? i heard the door close which rushed me out of my thoughts and bring me back down to the present situation, i heard the shifting of the thin fabric of Edward's see through orange curtains.

"Bella?"

i breathed out a sigh of relief knowing it was Edward's voice i walked back into the room and realized i had chills down my arm, he heard the patter of my footsteps and smiled with relief when he saw me, his eyes sparkling as his smile reached his eyes.

"I was worried you had gone somewhere"

i shook my head at his silliness

"Where would i go Edward, i just woke up then and needed some air"

he sighed and walked up to me, cradling me in his arms as he brought me close, his arms circling around my waist and breathing in my scent in my hair.

"I wish we could go out together, i wish we didn't have to hide like this" he murmured, and as much as i would like to agree with him that would be a very bad idea not only for us but for everyone outside, thinking their emperor has grown to love a slave of Rome it would give his enemies a opportunity to hurt him the most by killing the one he loved the most. i couldn't believe how silly and stupid i was before to question Edward's love for me, he was risking everything he had created by just speaking to me and he had decided to take and love me above everyone else, every other girl who would so gladly take my place, someone with royal blood and would be worthy next to Edward.

"What are you thinking about" he whispered in my hair i furrowed my eyebrows wondering how he could do that, know i was thinking of something which was bothering me "Your eyebrows were pulled together"

i rolled my eyes and pulled back to look at him, one hand coming to rest in the middle of his back while the other came to play with the back of his hair "How could you tell my eyebrows were furrowed together if you couldn't see my face"

he shrugged "I just have a feeling when you thinking about something which is playing on your mind, tell me, is it about tonight?"

Ah tonight, tonight was the night where i would give Edward my virginity, and another annoying question popped in my mind, how many women had Edward been with? i would much rather ask him that in a way then ask him if he's making the right decision with me

"i was actually wondering how many women have shared your bed"

he smiled, almost apologetically "None, I'm not the usual Emperor who is to just throw himself at the first woman who is at his sight, my mother and father brought me up to be respectable but to be firm with a woman, if she doesn't take a hint like Tanya, i must remain calm and never raise a hand"

i nodded and then shook my head "I can't believe you've never been with anyone though"

again he shrugged if it was like a normal thing a god like him not being with anyone, he brushed my hair to the side so his head could lean down and connect his soft lips to my shoulder, making my eyes close and enjoy the sensation of being this close to him.

"I see your still not wearing anything" i could feel the smirk on my skin and i mentally rolled my eyes, i pressed myself closer to him both of my hands coming to rest on his back to draw him closer also. my eyes still closed

"You didn't leave me anything and just for your information 1) i am very glad you have not a single female item in your room" he chuckled and kissed my shoulder and made his way up to my neck making it a little difficult for me to form another sentence "and 2) i have a very sneaky suspicion you did it deliberately so you could come back and greet a poor woman who is indeed in need of some clothes to wear and find her still and flustered form on your bed naked" he again chuckled, not once denying anything i had pointed out.

"Can you blame me?" his breath tickled against my skin as he spoke causing shivers to abrupt through my entire body "would you be so horrified to find me waiting anxiously for you to return naked?" he nipped my skin causing me to bite down on my lip to prevent any noise from coming out

"Your twisting the question Edward and turning it on me, that's hardly fare" i reached my hands up and made them rest on his shoulder, his hands which were still holding my waist moved their way up to my bare back causing me to kiss his neck.

"You being like this so close to be isn't fare" he commented

"All of which points to you, being your fault" i felt myself being lifted bridal style and carried us back to Edward's bed

"I don't think i can wait till tonight" he kissed my eager lips and trailed his hands down my body

"But we must, and you still have business to settle if i remember you telling me right"

he sighed and climbed off me and the bed he hooded lustful eyes looked upon my figure and gulped "Please be in here when i come back, i shall be back when sunset has arrived"

"I'll wait here for you, i promise"

he nodded and walked out, after hearing the door shut, i smiled and leaned back onto the bed.

********************************************************************************************************************

Edward had returned, as promise, when sunset had arrived. he began to take his clothes off as he drew back the curtains so he could enter. his robe was first to go leaving him now wearing nothing, i bit my lip and become him towards me with my finger. he smiled i could faintly see through the darkness. the bed shifted and i felt a pair of arms circle me close to him and his lips kissing my chest and then my breast, taking one nipple into his mouth, i moaned and held onto his hair. The pleasure of him doing this to me was unbelievably pleasant. I had heard the stories of young women giving their most precious virginities away to the man they were about to share the rest of their life with, and yet i felt nothing but pure joy, love, excitement, desire and anticipation

Edward moved his kisses and reached my lips, he gently pushed us back into the bed. I parted my legs so he could mold himself between them

"Are you sure you want me to take your virginity?" he questioned against my lips before returning to kissing them

"Are you sure you want to give me yours?" i asked around his lips, he smiled and we both knew the answer to that question. i held onto his back bringing my hands to his lower back and panted in the darkness as i felt his hands come to part my legs even further apart as my legs lay on the bed. he moved one finger up until he came to meet my very sensitive part of me

"So wet" i heard him moan

"Please Edward, i need you inside me"

he put both of his hands either side of my head and made sure non of his weight was on me entirely, not just yet i felt him prodding at my entrance and i gasped

"It's going to hurt" he warned i nodded my head in understanding, knowing he knew it was alright. he gently started to enter me i sucked in as much breath as i could as my lower region adapt to the new sensation which was adjusting to his size. i bit my lip and i felt Edward at my barrier. he looked down and i could see he was looking in my eyes as if to say silently "Are you still sure?" i smiled and stroked his face, he kissed the inside of my palm. i leaned up and kissed him to tell him it was ok. with one thrust he broke my barrier causing me to stifle a scream as the pain shook through me, i thought the whips were torturously painful but this was worse. i knew it would get better, but at the moment, no pain i had ever encountered felt like this.

Edward kissed my, unknowing, tears away. his breath was panting and he stilled his movements, the pain was still there but it was dulling i moved my hips forward and Edward pulled back out to thrust back into me. i gasped and moaned. my eyes coming to roll in the back of my head. i heard the grunting of Edward as he moved inside me.

"Edward faster please, harder" i begged, the pain was gone and was replaced by the word which would describe heaven, perfect.

the bed bounced as our movements hardened and moved faster, the room only echoed our moans and pants. i clawed Edward's back and he actually growled which made me even more aroused than i already was. i felt Edward was close, i however came first as Edward bit my neck knowing he would leave a mark. i screamed in the inside of his neck not wanting to let the guards hear my scream. i felt the sweat on Edward's back and with one more thrust Edward orgasm shook through him. He dropped his full weight on me and i loved how close he was.

we panted not being able to have any strength to do anything else. Edward whispered into my neck

"I love you my soul"

i almost cried at his words i hugged him close and dropped my legs but tangled them with his to silently tell him he wasn't moving

"I love you my heart" i replied, moving his head up, Edward kissed me before we went to sleep.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

I felt the prepping of Edward's kisses along my face as I pretended to sleep, his lips kissed my nose and stayed there for a moment before trailing his sinful kisses down my cheeks he stroked his lips against my skin making me blush at how soft and tempting they were.

"Ah, so she _is _awake" I heard the smile in his voice "Come on my angel, let me see those eyes which I get lost in" I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him, I felt his hand trace up and down my naked spine his touches were giving me shudders though my body my left hand was tucked under his right arm which was the one which was trailing his sinful touch across my back while my other was draped over his magnificent torso. "There they are" he stroked my cheek with his hand and I blushed and ticked my face in his shoulder Edward chuckled "Don't, I love your blush"

"I don't" I pouted and he kissed the pout away, his lips lingered on my lips and my eyes remained closed my hand came to dip in his beautiful hair to bring him closer. both of his arms were now wrapped around me and I loved the warmth of him and how I could be this close to him, my breasts were tight against his chests making us both moan in pleasure. He rolled us over so I was on my back, Edward didn't lean on his hands so he would be hovering over me he just held me close. I draped my right leg across his hips and I let my hands wonder down his muscular back. we both panted and pulled back but our kisses didn't stop as we kissed each others faces, neck and any other available part which was available to us which didn't mean un-enveloping ourselves from our grasps. I felt the heat of the sun on my skin; I saw red through my eyelids as the sun rushed its way over my face. Edward hand's trailed down to my hips and gently massaged my hips. he pulled back a touch and I opened my legs to him knowing what we both wanted, in one gentle and loving thrust he was completely inside me, I was still slightly sore but there was no stopping me needed and wanting him physically like this. He moved out and then in again our gasps, moans, grunts were the sounds which emptied the room from silence. I gasped as Edward pushed further into me and I heard him groan in pleasure he looked up from the crook of my neck where he had been planting his kisses and panting his breath on me. his hands skimmed there way up my sides, his full weight on top of me was glorious we could both feel every little detail of each other, his traced the outline of my eyes before leading his fingers across my nose, then my cheeks which again blushed causing him to smile and then my lips, he leaned down and captured my lips in his. Our kissing also now enveloped the room to avoid the silence. I felt myself become close Edward picked his pace up slightly so his pace was faster. I panted and our kisses made it difficult to breath because of the pleasure which we were both feeling.

"Edward!" I said against his lips, my legs tightened around Edward's hips as they were still at either side of him, my orgasm shook through me and I relaxed into the sheets. Edward came a minute or so after me

"Bella" he sighed in content. he snaked his hands onto my back and brought me closer, I mirrored his movements and kissed his shoulder my legs rested on the bed but I tangled our legs together, "My beautiful, precious, unique, gentle, kind angel how could I have been so lucky to have you?" he whispered on my damp skin. I closed my eyes and swallowed to hold back the tears but Edward had cracked me I felt a tear roll down my cheek and it the pillow which my head rested on. Edward lifted his head and kissed the trail of my tear down my cheek "Why are you crying" he looked me in the eyes, his forehead shined because of the sweat his eyes looked tired because of what just happened and I'm sure he was seeing the exact same thing with me "I've never seen you cry before"

"no-one has" we were both talking quietly, not wanting to break the moment "I've never cried" he raised his eyebrows and I smiled my tired eyes fought to stay awake but this was one battle I was loosing and Edward knew it, he withdrew himself from me but held me to him, we were now in the position we were earlier my hand ticked under him as he traced my back, and my other draped over his torso. "I love you my Edward"

"I love you too my Bella" he started to hum a song to me I listened not being able to sleep despite my tired eyes I just lay there and listened to his beautiful voice. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes I focused on his singing, how he breathed, how his chest raised and fell, how his lips felt against on my skin as he randomly kissed my forehead as he was singing, how his left arms draped over me and I felt him connect with his other so I was enveloped within him, I was not complaining. This man was breaking my heart because the love I felt for him was so powerful every time I looked at him I felt like I would burst into tears because I felt so loved and lucky. His soul was beautiful his personality was breathtaking his appearance was heartbreaking everything about him was perfect. I would love to meet his parents and thank them so much for creating their son.

"You have a lovely voice" I cooed. I heard him chuckle

"Thank you my love, and yet I haven't heard you"

I chuckled "And you never will"

"Please, for me?" I smiled against his chest

"Maybe some other time, right now I'm sleepy"

"Excuses, excuses" he sighed I laughed lightly and kissed his chest

"Sweet dreams my heart" I said as it was too early to say goodnight

"Sweet dreams my soul" we repeated our words from last night to each other

* * *

**Please review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's short but i'm in kind of in a rish and i just wanted to get this posted up today :) enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV **

I heard the breathing of Edward by my side and no matter how complete i felt i knew today was my last day with him like this to which my eyes closed and my lips pursed, i leaned up and kissed his lips they parted and he sighed holding me close to him i chuckled lightly knowing even when he was unconscious he had to be close to me. the sun once again shined in through. i unraveled myself from Edward's grip and he grumbled and turned over to where i would be lying. i grabbed my rags and put them on i wrote Edward a note on a piece of parchment and set it beside the pillow where he slept. i sighed and made sure the coast was clear before going out back down to the place where i truly belonged.

**Edward's POV**

I breathed in and out the smell beside me and smelt it was Bella's strawberry and freesia scent but it was faint, i looked beside me and noticed there was a piece of parchment there instead of my angel. i sat up with still tired eyes and red the letter as best as i could

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you but i had to go back you looked so beautiful while you slept i didn't have the heart to wake you up and say my goodbye to you that way properly, you'll still see me obviously when i fight but i guess this was are two day moment._

_Please forgive me for going and i really am sorry, i guess good things have to come to and end i love you Edward _

_Eternally yours_

_Bella_

what did she mean by 'good things have to come to a end'? what was with all of the end? did she think we wouldn't have another chance to be together? she had another thing coming because i was going to find a way to make her my wife weather the crowd, politicians liked it or not

**Bella's POV**

"Bella" my friends cooped me up in a hug and breathed out a sigh

"Hey, so what's new" i asked when i pulled back

**Edward's POV**

"My lord" my advisor came in while i was, yet again, signature more documents

"Yes"

"Someone has challenged you"

my head popped up and i glared "Who, you know it doesn't matter what's this person being saying?" i demanded, no-body challenges me and lives

"They've been saying your weak my lord, your not fit to run an empire" i slammed my fists down on the table causing the person next to me jump in shock and fear

"Say to this person we will fight in the arena, his challenge is accepted" i growled and walked into my bedroom where i lay on my bed and smelt the very faint smell of Bella. i cuddled the pillow like a child and dreamt of my Bella

**Bella's POV**

the next day i was sent into my next challenge apparently this bloke was suppose to be the greatest person on earth well we will soon see. i grabbed my weapon and walked into the arena there were red roses all over the ground which i found odd i looked up to the stands and saw no Edward. the crowd cheered for me and then the guards were coming out and then i feared the worst

**Edward's POV**

I marched out with the crown cheering me and then once o saw sight of the person who challenged me i stopped dead in my tracks, i furrowed my eyebrows and looked up to the stands to see my advisor he smirked at me and that's when i knew three things

1) he knew about me and Bella

2) This was a set up

and 3) one of us was going to die and it was not going to be Bella

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	16. Very Important

**Very Important**

Hi, i'm sorry to everyone about this but the next chapter will be posted tonight and i must inform you all it is the second to last chapter as i feel the story is coming to a close for now.

A new poll had just gone up for this story and i need you all to vote on it please vote and tell me what you think and i promise you all a will update this story and finish it today :)

Thank you all so much for loving this story and reviewing it and thank you all so for sticking by me through it your reviews/comments have inspired me to create a very long chapter :)

Twilighterheart xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's POV**

To say I was annoyed would be an understatement, my own advisor had betrayed me and set me to fight the woman I love, the crowd cheered causing the walls to almost rattle with the power of their cheers. I looked to see Bella was unsure of how to act for the first time I had known her she was hesitant of what to do. I saw her friends look through the bars on the floor in worry, my grip on my sword tightened as I was trying to control my temper from erupting I knew one thing was for certain which wouldn't happen today I knew I would never strike a hand or ay object towards my previous angel.

"Bring my advisor down here" I ordered my guards who were side by side up on top next to my traitorous ex advisor the handled him roughly and dragged him down here, I saw the looks of confusion on the crowd and whispers started to echo, non of which I could hear properly. The stumbles of the advisor patted the sand on the floor as he came forward into the arena. "What's the meaning if this!" I dropped my sword to the ground and glared at him with as much hatred as I felt

"She challenged you my lord"

"I did no such thing" Bella replied, only confirming that he had intended either one if us to get killed

"I might have an explanation for his actions" Carlisle had come out with a scroll in his right hand walking into the arena's blood shed sand "It seems he might have something to do with the deaths of many trying to make out it was you who had commanded the guards to do so causing people to hate you"

"Is this true?" I shouted

**Bella's POV**

When Carlisle told me of him being responsible for the deaths of others I had to ask a question

"My mother?" I asked Carlisle and the sadness in his eyes told me I was correct I looked to the advisor in rage

"You killed her, why?"

"Because he was in love with her" Carlisle answered for him

"That's a lie!" the crowd looked down at the scene in front of them in total silence

"Thomas here" Carlisle began "Had a crush on your mother for a while once he found out she was besotted with your father he went into a rage, I knew he would make her pay one day and waited for his moment the news did not set well with your mothers parents as she told them she was to marry a gladiator you see your mother was the princess here if you would like to put it like that and it was unusual for this to happen however her parents loved Charlie like a son and blessed them both, Thomas hearing the news years later of the birth of you made him even more angry and by his time Edward's father was still ruling and Thomas knowing he wouldn't be questioned if he said the emperor has asked them to kill her would do it" He looked at me through out what he was saying "If I knew of yours and Edward's relationship I would have told you both what your doing isn't against this empire nor will it effect your position lord" he looked at Edward for the first time and then at me "You have royal blood in you young Bella and you and Edward are allowed to marry if you wish it"

I looked at Edward and his face said it all he did want to marry me my eyes held tears and for the first time and openly let them go I heard the gaps of my brothers and at the corner of my eye I saw the look of Derico and he was smiling

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked and I heard the intakes of breath around us I smiled widely and dropped my sword I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly towards me

"Yes" I laughed, the arena cheered

"NO!" I heard Carlisle shout, and then I felt a pain in my lower back I pulled back from Edward and turned, feeling the pain even more, I saw blood dripping out of me

"Bella?" Edward looked down and I saw fear and panic in his eyes I gasped and collapsed into Edward "Bella? BELLA!" his hold tightened and I felt myself drop to the floor with Edward still holding on to me "KILL HIM NOW!" I heard the out lashing of swords and then a slice causing the crowd to cheer

"Bella?" my eyes were closed and I felt and heard everything. I heard the wind as the arena turned into a graveyard, I felt the brushing of extra strands of hair I felt the soft touch of my beloved Edwards fingertips "Bella open your eyes please"

I tried my hardest but they felt like they were stuck together

"CARLSILE! HELP HER" That was the last thing I heard before I fell into blackness

**Edward's POV**

I held Bella's hand as I brought her up to my room Carlisle, thankfully, cleared the wound and informed me there was snake poison on the dagger but he had given Bella something to help her get rid of it so she wouldn't suffer from any draw backs

"She'll be fine Edward, just relax" Carlisle assured me everything would be alright but I wouldn't relax until Bella was awake and well

* * *

**Next chapter up tonight or tomorrow :)**

**Please review**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue **

**Bella's POV **

"Nessie be careful please" my 3 year old daughter giggled and blushed, Edward was out getting the food for tonight while I scrubbed the house I had been lacking for a week or so and I realized it needed a good spring clean. I heard the patting of feet enter and saw my daughter look up in wonder with her fathers burning green eyes. After me being stabbed and when I woke up I was told Edward passed his position to Carlisle and known he would be kind to the people and a good leader. Edward had promised if Carlisle didn't have any heirs by the time he had passed Edward would once again take over.

We now lived in the house Edward was daydreaming about with us having a child in the picture

"mama mama" she chimed over and over again "Look" she gave me her doll which Edward made for her in my hands and I laughed as it had Nessies features Edward had become completely besotted with Nessie he had been spoiling her with good and presents ever since she was still inside me, much to my dismay, I didn't want her to be spoilt but I wanted her to have lots of nice things if that made any sense. I heard the hoofs of the horse come up the path and Nessie walked outside

"Daddy"

"My little princess" I heard Nessie sequel with delight and knew Edward was swinging her around like a rag doll "How are you today" I heard the proud smile in Edward voice as he spoke to her

"I played with the pony" our helper, Ben, was great with Nessie she was referring to the pony we had outside which fed on the food which grown out of the earth I had Mrs. Black coming over soon with her 5 year old son Jacob I chuckled just imagining how Edward would react to Nessie playing with a boy

"Hello Nessie" speak of the devil I walked outside wearing a white gown I smiled brightly as the sun shined down on us all

"Hello Love" Edward walked up to me with the food still in hand he hugged and kissed me gently before pulling back and greeting Mrs. Black

"Just set the food in there and I'll start in a minute" I kissed Edwards cheek and walked up to Mrs. Black, I saw Jacob hiding behind his mother in shyness Nessie openly waved at him making him hide his face in his mothers leg causing myself and Mrs. Black to laugh

"Don't be shy Jacob" Mrs. Black held Jacobs hand and brought him closer to my excited daughter

"Hi I'm Nessie"

"J-Jacob" he stuttered

"Come and play with the pony" she grabbed his hand and I saw him flint as she had a grip on her, Edward says she inherited the strength from me as I was strong inside and out. Nessie and Jacob ran towards the pony and I knew Jacob would come out of his shyness once he got used to Nessie I could already hear him laugh.

"Done" Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck "Where's Nessie?"

"Playing with Jacob" I gave Mrs. Black and quick wink and she chuckled knowing how Edward could be he was very protective of both of us

"Where" he straightened his back and looked round his eyes finally set on the sight of Nessie and Jacob laughing and holding his hands I grabbed Edward's arm as he was about to walk forward and separate the two "She's too young" he whined like a child

"O shush and come inside" I asked grabbing his hand and bringing him inside.

*********

A while after I shouted the pair in as dinner was ready, they were still holding hands I saw Edward's jaw clench I hid my chuckles in my hand as Edward was trying his hardest to behave. I held his hand and squeezed it in reassurance he smiled at me and kissed my hand telling me he was sorry and he loved me, nothing could upset Edward right now

"Daddy look what Jakey made" we saw the twined ring on her left hand ...well almost nothing Edward's eyes shown fury and Jacob was showing his mum what Nessie made him, the same twined ring on the same finger

"Edward follow me" I grabbed his hand before he did something to the poor child I apologized to Mrs. Black with my eyes and she nodded her head in understandment smiling and shaking her head. I took Edward outside and he started to pace

"Bella, no no no no no and no that boy is not marrying our little girl" I sighed and rolled my eyes

"Edward come on please act like an adult there both too young anyway to get married and besides how do you know our little girl will marry Jacob she might choose someone else"

"She won't be choosing anyone because she isn't going to get married" he screeched like a girl causing my lips to turn up Edward noticed and got annoyed "Bella this is hardly a laughing matter, she's too young and she won't be dating an older man"

I laughed not being able to control it "Edward sweetheart, Jacob is a good kid your being ridiculous their children not adults and if you remember our love was not allowed are you really going to deny our child happiness when someone she loves comes to us?"

Edward frowned knowing I was right he sighed and hugged me burying his nose into my hair

"I'm sorry" Edward whispered

"It's fine let's go back in and enjoy"

My father had come up and loved Nessie and spoiled her rotten, he gave her one of his 'special hugs' just like he did with me when I was little.

Later that night I cradled Nessie in my arms as her little tired eyes dropped until I no longer saw her green eyes, Edward was putting the horses away in the stable and helped Ben on his horse to go home. I stroked Nessie's hair and tucked her into her bed.

"Everything's done" Edward whispered I nodded and left Nessie with her toy. I walked hand in hand with Edward.

We walked to our comfy bed and wasted no time, Edward slipped my clothes off and I started to do the same to his, we kissed, we touched until we were touching skin to skin, Edward hovered over me, his hands each by my head and he looked at me with hooded eyes and I'm sure my eyes shown its own reflection.

Edward slipped into me and I gasped and held onto his arms scratching them causing him to growl, he leaned his head down and licked and bit my neck I moaned and my eyes closed I could already feel the sweat forming between us Edward faster in and out of me our heavy pants echoed the room and I was almost scared we would wake Nessie, I bit Edward lip to control my scream and this aroused Edward more as he moved in and out harder

"O god, o god" I moaned "P-Please"

"Bella" he grunted Edward slipped his hand in between us and helped me towards my orgasm. I same with five thrusts later Edward following shortly after. He collapsed right on top of me, I wrapped my legs around him and brought him closer not wanting to e separated from him

"I love you" I whispered kissing his neck

"I love you too" he leaned up and kissed my lips

**The end**

* * *

**Please review :) Just so you know I feel this is finished for now but I do have more ideas for this story so their might be another part to it don't worry I will tell you all when I do that just check out the up coming stories and see it won't be up yet :)**

**Thanks again for all of your support and I'm sorry I didn't update last night I was tired :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


End file.
